This invention relates generally to a golf game, and specifically relates to a golf game in which a player rolls a number of dice and choose at least one dice to obtain a score for a hole. Each die is designed to reflect the par value of a hole such that the scoring of the dice game is based on the designation of par value of a hole.
Many games devised to simulate the experience of playing golf have been made. One common feature in these games is the use of game boards to simulate a golf course. Consequently a player can direct the movement of a game token on the board to simulate the movement and locations of a golf ball. The board includes various golf course hazards so that the movement of the game token is challenged by the complexity of the golf course layout. Such golf board games can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,722,659, 5,413,349, 3,944,229 and 3,658,339.
The inclusion of boards and various other components in golf games increases the manufacturing costs and makes it inconvenient for players to carry. In addition, to direct the movement of a token golf ball, the board games prescribe complex rules with regard to distance and direction of the movement. Furthermore, the board golf games establish various rules to simulate golf course hazards. The complexity of the game design makes it difficult to learn and master.
Despite the efforts of these golf board games in simulating real golf course conditions, the key of a good golf game remains the stimulation of excitement resulting from uncertainty, pressure, anxiety, and anticipation. The competitive nature of a golf game determines that the ultimate goal of playing golf is to obtain a good score.